


Homecoming

by Itsbadgerbadgermushroom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom
Summary: Also posted on tumblr at https://itsbadgerbadgermushroom.tumblr.com/post/186448491093/homecoming-nyx-x-reader





	Homecoming

The apartment never felt as empty as it did whenever he wasn’t around; without the beating heart of his presence the walls seemed to become empty and hollow, rooms were a soulless husk of their former selves and the bed seemed lonely and cold. 

There was no home without Nyx Ulric.

There was no denying that you became tense whenever he was deployed outside of the city, nights were restless and filled with worry, despite the fact that you were tired from packing so much into your days to distract yourself from the reality that he wasn’t home and was no doubt doing something dangerous. It wasn’t unusual for you to not hear from him for days at a time but it didn’t make it any easier, even as you tried to convince yourself that this was normal and that there was absolutely no need for the uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. He would call. He always did, even if it took three or four days.

You felt restless for a different reason entirely on this particular evening. After two weeks on a reconnaissance mission outside of the city, he was finally coming home. A few short hours and he would back and you could fall into his arms where you belonged.

You’d spent the day cleaning the apartment and sprucing the scatter cushions in the lounge, wanting your home to be as warm and welcoming as you could possibly make it for him. You knew that it wasn’t necessary but it had become something of a ritual and it was a habit that you weren’t prepared to break, no matter how many times Nyx insisted that you shouldn’t have gone to all the trouble. You would always respond to his soft pleas in the same way, with three simple words that made him want to hold you tight and keep you within the safety of his embrace forever.

“You deserve this.”

You meant it too, Nyx knew that better than anyone. He understood how hard it was for you to let him go, to wave him off into the unknown with a silent prayer to the Astrals to keep him safe from harm. You would see him out of the building with a “come back to me”, but Nyx understood what you really meant. In fact, he knew that your sentiment wasn’t directed towards him at all, instead it was veiled plea to whatever divine entity was listening.

“Bring him back to me. Protect him. Bring him home.”

He would leave you with a kiss on your forehead and whispers of love before disappearing into the waiting vehicle and leaving you on the sidewalk with glazed eyes. Even in the few minutes he’d been gone, the apartment wilted and sighed, already missing his presence. But even now it sensed him, seemingly sparking to life from the mere anticipation of him coming home. The candlelight flickered against the picture adorned walls, breathing life back into them and washing them in burnished gold. Cinnamon and baking spices wafted throughout the rooms and hung about the air waiting to offer Nyx a homecoming hug as he stepped through the door. Nothing made him feel more at home than the smell of his favourite scented candle lit and the waiting embrace of the woman he loved more than anything.

You paced around the lounge with a glass of red wine in hand, your tuneful humming blending seamlessly with the soft music emanating from the speakers in the kitchen. You knew that he wasn’t due home for another couple of hours but you couldn’t settle until the warmth of your eyes found solace in the glacial fjords of his. You moved between fidgeting with the knitted throw on the back of the couch and fluffing already plump cushions, a frustrated sigh leaving rosy lips as you settled yourself on the window-seat and leaned your head against the cold glass, a wanting gaze fixed on the street below. Fiery orange melted into magenta on the weathered brick buildings, a hint of violet washed the sky as twilight fast approached; the wine glass cradled within your hands was empty save for the pink sheen clinging to the inside of it. Your eyes teetered on the edge of being too heavy to keep open despite your determination to keep fighting sleep’s embrace, but your attempts, while valiant, were thwarted with each stifled yawn. 

The street was empty save for a single black cat stalking down the sidewalk, you reluctantly got up from your position by the window and went to refill your wine glass, opting to sit on the comfier couch upon your return to the lounge. You rested your back against the arm of the sofa and sat with your feet up, knees bending to allow your arms to rest comfortably against your thighs as you read. You settled down with Wuthering Heights and picked up where you’d left off the night before, eyes focusing on the words in front of you as you tried your best to pass the time.

Nyx stood outside of the apartment building, tired features illuminated by the orange glow of a streetlamp as he picked up his bag from the sidewalk and climbed the stone steps to the building entrance. Weary legs struggled as he ascended the flight of stairs to the apartment, leaning against the door as he put the key in the lock and turned it. The door clicked open into the hallway, greeting Nyx with the comforting smell of home and sparking a smile on his face that spread like wildfire across the full width of it.

“Babe?”

He softly dropped his bag by the door as he closed it, locking it behind him before beginning to make work of his Glaive boots, his brow furrowing in both concentration and confusion at the lack of response.

“You there, doll?”

Nyx shrugged off his uniform jacket and hung it on the coat-rack, heading straight into the lounge to try and locate his lover. The soft lighting of the candles and the gentle music filtering through the room was enough to tug at his heart, it was exactly the homecoming that he needed. Glacial eyes scanned the room before resting on your sleeping form on the couch.

“Oh, babe.”

He smiled sadly as he approached the sofa and scooped you up into his arms like a child, your head flopping against his chest and resting there. He placed a gentle kiss against your forehead as he carried you towards the bedroom, azure tones resting on your peaceful features that had been graced by the innocence of a peaceful slumber. You stirred slightly in his arms as he approached your bed, mumbling into his chest as your fingers gripped gently at the fabric.

“Nyx?”

“Hey, sleepyhead. S’okay. I’m here, I got you.”

A smile rested on his lips as you offered a sleepy one of your own into his chest, he gently climbed onto the bed with you in his arms and settled you against him, pulling the chunky knit blanket at the bottom of the bed over you. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck and flopped an arm across his abdomen, gripping sleepily at the hem of his shirt.

“I missed you.”

Nyx buried his face into your hair and inhaled you, committing the scent to memory so that he could take it with him on his next deployment. He murmured his reply into the soft tresses..

“I missed you too, princess.”

His arms wrapped tightly around you as your breathing slowed and deepened, your soft body pressed against him contrasted wonderfully with the tired muscles of his own. He felt your arm go heavy across his midsection and watched as the fingers gripping his shirt relaxed slightly. He shuffled down the bed, making sure not to wake you as he got himself comfortable and pulled the blanket across himself. He wrapped you up in his embrace as his eyes fluttered closed and allowed his tired bones to sink into the comfort of the mattress, pulling you close to him so as to feel as much of you as possible and nestling his face into the soft strands of your hair as sleep gently took his hand and led him into the beautiful twilight.

“I love you.”


End file.
